ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Invader Zim Returns
|based on = by |voices = Richard Steven Horvitz Andy Berman Melissa Fahn Rodger Bumpass|country = United States|language = English|time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Nickelodeon Animation Studios|distributor = |network = (first-run) Nickelodeon (second-run)|release = February 14th, 2020-present}}Invader Zim Returns is an American animated science fiction-comedy television series serving as a sequel to , being created by . It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and it airs on since February 14th, 2020, with cable reruns premiering on Nickelodeon on September 30th, 2020. Synopsis After the the events of Enter the Florpus, Dib now heads to thwart Zim's latest schemes to conquer the world. Characters Main *'Dib Membrane' (voiced by Andy Berman) - a middle schooler who wants to stop Zim from invading Earth. *'Gaz Membrane' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - Dib's gothic sister who reluctantly aids him in stopping Zim's schemes. Supporting *'Professor Membrane' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Dib's father who has a very scientific outlook on life finding Zim being an alien non-scientific. **'Foodio 3000' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - a robot created by Membrane to create food and is the house chef. **'Clembrane' (voiced by ) - Membrane's failed clone who now is his assistant and cares about his "children". *'Ms. Bitters' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a teacher who is mean and extremely old. *'Ingrid Vest' (also voiced by Melissa Fahn) - a tomboyish girl who Dib gains a crush on as she is also facing her own enemy in the form of Tak. *'Bloaty' (voiced by ) - the mascot of Bloaty's Pizza Hog who is usually glutinous and loves pizza. * Antagonists *'Zim' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - an alien invader who wants to rule the world for the Irken Armada. **'GIR' (also voiced by ) - Zim's SIR unit who is not the brightest and is made of literal trash. **'Computer' (also voiced by ) - Zim's sentient computer. **'Minimoose' (also voiced by ) - a cute moose ball thing that also serves as a powerful weapon. *'The Irken Armada', consisting of: **'Almighty Tallest Red' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - one of the leaders of the Irken Armada who despises Zim. **'Almighty Tallest Purple' (voiced by Kevin McDonald) - the other leader of the Irken Armada who also despises Zim. **'Control Brains' (also voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, by Tom Kenny and Hynden Walch) - powerful machines that help run the Irken Empire who are extremely nihilistic and selective. **'Skoodge' (voiced by ) - one of the most competent but smallest invaders who is blindly loyal to the Tallest, despite being hated by them because he is small and not tall. ** *'Tak' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - a rogue Irken who wants revenge on Zim due to missing her chance to be an Invader due to him. *'The Gellaxis Warden' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - the warden of Moo-Ping 10 who wants to put Professor Membrane back in the prison. * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This is the first Nickelodeon production to be made for CBS All Access after the merger of Viacom with the CBS Corporation into ViacomCBS. Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:CBS All Access Category:Invader Zim Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas